Notre 1ère nuit
by guiness17
Summary: La 1ère nuit de Renesmée et Jacob. OS écrit pour le concours Bloody Valentine


**Ceci est mon premier écrit, je me suis laissée convaincre par les filles du forum et je me suis lancée, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci à Nathy, Sabi et Charlotte de m'avoir motivée et pour leurs conseils.**

* * *

Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest

Cas: **Notre 1ère fois**

**Avocat de la défense: **Guiness17

**Suspects: **Renesmée et Jacob

**Responsabilité: **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Pour participer ou lire les OS du concours rendez-vous sur **.net**/**community/Bloody_Valentine_contest/76893/

**Résumé: **OS pour le concours « Bloody Valentine Contest ». Renesmée s'apprête à passer sa première nuit d'amour avec Jacob.

14 février 2029

POV Renesmée :

Ca y est, on y était enfin !!!

Alors que nous étions « promis » l'un à l'autre depuis ma naissance, Jacob avait enfin estimé que j'étais assez mure pour que l'on passe notre première nuit d'amour. Malgré le fait que mon corps était celui d'une jeune femme depuis quelques années maintenant, Jacob pensait que je n'étais pas mure pour passer à l'amour physique vu que mon corps avait changé plus vite que la normale. Je ne vous dis même pas les années de frustration !!!

Avec mon corps qui éprouvait des besoins, des désirs, le reste de ma famille qui s'envoyait en l'air sans aucune discrétion, je suis devenue une pro des plaisirs solitaires !!! Je ne sais pas si le fait que maman ait découvert ma panoplie de « jouets » avait accéléré les choses et fait que maman avait demandé à Jacob de se charger de remédier à ma frustration ou si ce sont mes tentatives de séduction qui l'avaient enfin fait craquer, toujours est-il que ce soir c'était le grand soir !!!

Je ne savais pas pourquoi nous avons choisi la date de la St Valentin, car mon corps ne réclamait pas de l'amour mais une bonne séance de baise !!!!

Je m'étais bien documentée car me donner du plaisir à moi-même, pas de soucis, je savais faire, mais à un homme…

J'étais donc en train de me préparer pour ce soir : j'avais loué un petit chalet rien que pour nous, commandé un repas chez le traiteur et j'étais en train de m'habiller (enfin habiller est un bien grand mot).

J'avais choisi un redresse sein rouge sang en dentelle et le string assorti, un body avec une ouverture en forme de cœur qui dévoilait une bonne partie de ma poitrine, rouge sang lui aussi et une jupe noire fendue jusque très haut sur ma cuisse. J'ajoutais une goutte de parfum au creux de mes seins, des escarpins, une petite touche de maquillage, je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me voilà prête.

Je ne savais pas trop comment Jacob allait réagir à tout ceci, il était quand même assez lunatique (ce qui est un comble pour un loup-garou, non ?) j'avais souvent l'impression qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de me faire enfin sienne mais l'instant suivant il se refermait, s'énervait et ça terminait toujours par une dispute !! J'avais peur qu'il change à nouveau d'avis.

Je montais dans ma Porsche et partais le chercher. En chemin, je laissais affluer les souvenirs de notre histoire. Jacob avait toujours été là pour moi d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Lors de l'altercation avec les Volturi, il était près à tout quitter pour moi, pour me protéger. Après ça les Volturi nous avaient laissés tranquilles et nous avions pu mener une vie « normale ». J'avais longtemps vu Jacob comme un frère, mon meilleur ami. Il nous avait suivis lorsque nous avions dû quitter Forks pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Nous avions beaucoup bougé, en restant en famille. Nous avions parcouru les Etats-Unis, l'Europe,...Actuellement nous étions en France. Lorsque j'avais paru avoir 16 ans, j'étais allée au lycée avec mes parents en me faisant passer pour une cousine de maman. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais commencé à m'intéresser aux garçons mais à mes yeux Jacob n'était pas une possibilité. Je l'avais beaucoup fait souffrir en flirtant à droite, à gauche avant de comprendre que l'homme de ma vie c'était lui.

Flash Back :

_15 ans auparavant_

Je commençais à ressentir des sensations inconnues dans mon corps, je faisais des rêves dont je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler et je me réveillais humide et essoufflée. Une nuit, je dû gémir ou crier pendant l'un de ses rêves, car je sentis deux bras me serrer tendrement et une voix douce me rassurer : Jacob pensait que j'avais fait un cauchemar.

J'ouvris les yeux et ce fut comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, je n'avais jamais remarqué la profondeur de son regard, la douceur de sa voix, la chaleur de son corps, la tendresse qu'il me manifestait,... et soudain mon rêve me revint et mes joues se colorèrent instantanément.

**Qu'y a-t'il Nessie ?**

**Rien, rien du tout**

**Il y a quelques instant tu criais mon nom** - Je rougis encore plus en pensant aux raisons pour lesquels je criais son nom – **et là tu rougis et tu n'oses pas me regarder**

Je levais les yeux et ceux-ci devaient laisser voir tout l'amour qu'il m'inspirait et dont je venais brutalement de prendre conscience. Les explications de maman concernant l'imprégnation me revinrent en mémoire et je compris que mon sentiment était partagé. J'embrassais alors Jacob avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas, avec mes petits amis humains, il y avait eu des baisers, des caresses mais rien de comparable à l'intensité de ce baiser qui alluma un brasier en moi. A la réaction de Jacob je compris qu'il en allait de même pour lui, il semblait heureux mais gêné.

**Qui a-t'il Jacob ?**

**Je ne comprends pas Nessie. A quoi joues-tu ?**

**Je ne joue pas, tu es mon âme sœur, non ?? Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour m'en apercevoir.** Je glissais une main sur son torse

**Bien sûr que tu es mon âme sœur, mais tu es encore bien trop jeune pour des manifestations physiques entre nous, tu restes une enfant même si ton corps est celui d'une adolescente.**

Je fus vexée qu'il dise cela, maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de mon amour pour lui, je voulais le vivre pleinement mais je pensais le faire changer d'avis au fil du temps.

A partir de ce jour, nous ne nous quittions que lorsque j'allais en cours mais à la maison nous nous tenions en permanence par la main et nous faisions de petits bisous. Jacob refusait d'aller plus loin et il dormait à présent en dehors de ma chambre.

Ma famille était heureuse que je prenne conscience de l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous car ils souffraient tous pour Jacob lorsque je ne le considérais que comme un grand frère supplémentaire. Suite à son imprégnation, il avait pu reprendre des relations normales avec maman et ils étaient à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde

Fin du Flash Back

POV Jacob

J'étais là planté dans mon salon, en costard cravate, un bouquet de rose couleur aubergine à la main, à attendre ma Valentine.

Elle avait à présent 21 ans et j'allais enfin pouvoir la faire mienne sans me reprocher d'abuser d'une enfant dont le corps avait évolué trop vite !!! Afin de ne pas trop vieillir en attendant ce jour, j'avais continué à me transformer alors que le reste de la meute avait cessé, je me retrouvais donc le seul « jeune » de la tribu. J'avais à présent l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans. Cela avait été dur pour moi de voir mes compagnons fonder leurs familles mais je devais attendre que Renesmée soit prête. Ceci dit cela faisait des années qu'elle me disait l'être, son corps ayant atteint sa maturité, mais même si sa seule vue m'excitait, il était hors de question que je renie mes principes.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit prête jusqu'à ce que Bella me parle de sa découverte et de ses soupçons, elle imaginait que si je ne me décidais pas rapidement à la faire mienne, Nessie solliciterais un autre jeune homme malgré son amour pour moi. C'est vrai que Nessie était chaude comme la braise, je le sentais quand elle tentait de me faire craquer, mais de là à chercher un autre homme pour coucher avec lui, je n'y croyais pas. Je me projetais déjà dans notre nuit, j'allais être pour elle le plus tendre des amants même si ma nature me poussait plus à la prendre comme un animal, j'allais devoir mettre le loup en moi en laisse.

Cette fête des amoureux me ramenait vers le jour où elle avait enfin pris conscience de son amour pour moi. J'avais été tellement heureux, car si en général l'imprégnation est réciproque, Nessie étant d'une nature particulière et ne m'ayant pas témoigné d'autres sentiments que de la tendresse et de l'amitié alors qu'elle sortait avec des garçons, j'avais pensé pendant un temps qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Leah avait profité d'une période où le doute était fort et où Nessie s'était éloigné de moi pour m'attirer dans son lit. Cela ne c'était produit qu'une fois mais je n'en étais vraiment pas fier ! Nessie ne semblait pas m'en vouloir mais moi je me le reprochais souvent, j'aurais tant voulu que cette nuit soit la première fois pour tous les deux. Leah aussi m'en avait beaucoup voulu de ne pas donner une suite à cette aventure d'un soir et était restée transformée en louve pendant plus d'une année avant de revenir à la raison et de s'imprégner d'un bon petit gars en vacances dans le coin.

Son coup de klaxon me tira de mes pensées et je sortis de chez moi pour la retrouver, heureux à l'idée de la surprise que je lui réservais.

POV Renesmée

Jacob monta dans la voiture et tout dans sa tenue et sa façon de faire me montrait qu'il avait l'intention de passer une nuit romantique et non pas sex et hot comme je le voulais, j'allais devoir rapidement le mettre dans le ton. Il n'avait pas encore vu ma tenue, cachée sous mon manteau.

Nous arrivâmes au chalet et sortîmes de la voiture, je le conduisis dans le salon où j'avais préparé deux coupes de champagne devant un feu de cheminée. Je retirais mon manteau et fît face à mon futur amant, dans les yeux duquel une flamme s'était allumée. Devant son air hagard et le filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche je me dis que finalement je n'aurais pas trop de mal à obtenir ce que je voulais.

Nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur le canapé et il me prit dans ses bras.

**Comment va le reste de la famille ?**

**Bien, ils sont tous sortis en couple, sauf papa et maman qui sont restés à la maison : ils en ont assez qu'on leur demande si leurs parents les ont autorisés à sortir si tard le soir !! Ils vont sans doute aller se faire une partie de chasse avant de faire une partie de jambe en l'air !! C'est l'avantage de ne pas dormir ils ont toute la nuit devant eux. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas....**

Jacob fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue

**As-tu rempli les dossiers d'admission pour l'université ? Va-t'on tous partir au même endroit ou certains membres de la famille vont-ils s'éloigner ?**

**Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai rempli le dossier !! et nous partons tous, papa et maman refuse de se séparer de moi, Alice et Esmée aussi et bien sûr Rose ne me laissera jamais m'éloigner d'elle, surtout avec toi.**

**Je voulais te demander, nous pourrions prendre un appart ensemble près du campus toi et moi, pas loin du reste de la famille, mais maintenant que nous paraissons avoir le même âge, cela ne choquera plus personne...**

Il se mit alors à genoux devant moi, je restais stupéfaite, non il n'allait pas me faire ce coup là ce soir, mais si il sortit une boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit me dévoilant une bague magnifique, en forme de tête de loup, mais très fine et les yeux était des émeraudes.

**Nessie, acceptes tu de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et de devenir ma femme ?**

**Oh Jacob, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout...**

**Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite.** Il avait l'air malheureux, il devait s'attendre à un oui franc et massif.

**Mais bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme, Jacob, mais je suis perdue, tu estimes que je suis juste assez mûre pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi mais tu m'estimes assez mûre pour t'épouser..... Je t'épouserais dès que j'aurais terminé mes études car tu es l'homme de ma vie, ou plutôt de mon immortalité et je sais depuis longtemps que je la partagerais avec toi mais pour l'heure revenons au présent, mon amour.**

Le voir si désemparé me remplissait d'amour pour lui mais aussi de désir.

Ne pouvant plus me retenir je le poussais sur le canapé et m'asseyait sur ses genoux face à lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, je passais le barrage de ses dents et nos langues bataillèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Jacob ne me repousse en reprenant son air froid et distant et en me demandant le menu de ce soir. Il était plus résistant que je ne le pensais.

Je lui répondis :

**Moi **et devant son air stupéfait je commençais à me caresser histoire de casser ses résistances, je commençais par passer ma main sur tout mon corps, titillant mes tétons au passage, ils pointaient à travers mon body et mon entrejambes déjà humide se mouilla encore plus. Je remontais mes mains sur mes jambes jusqu'à la dentelle de mes bas, et quelques instants plus tard je me déshabillais sensuellement ne gardant que mes bas et mes sous-vêtements.

**Mais que fais-tu ? **me demanda-t'il alors que je me dirigeais vers lui.

**Je prends les choses en mains** répondis-je en prenant de fait sa verge tendue dans ma main après lui avoir arraché ses vêtements à une vitesse vampirique.

Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

J'effectuais quelques mouvements de va et vient avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur, j'étais impressionnée par la taille de son membre. Je le pris en bouche, le mordillant, jouant de ma langue sur son gland, je l'aspirais. Vu son état je devais me débrouiller pas trop mal. Son membre était chaud, doux,… rien à voir avec mes jouets habituels. J'alternai les moments où je le léchais délicatement et ceux où je le prenais en bouche, en effectuant des va et vient avec ma main sur la partie de son membre que je n'arrivais pas à faire entrer dans ma bouche. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture il voulu se retirer de ma bouche, je sentis qu'il allait venir mais je le gardais en bouche et accélérais, je le sentais buter au fond de ma gorge, je voulais le goûter !! Il vint en jets puissants et en gémissant ou je devrais plutôt dire en grognant.

POV Jacob

OH !! AH !!! C'est trop bon, où a-t-elle apprit à faire ça ?? BIPP (Ca y est on a perdu Jacob)

POV Renesmée

A peine remis, il voulu s'excuser, je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et recommençais à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et là il décida de se laisser aller il se mit à mordiller mes tétons gonflés et tendus par le désir que j'avais de lui et mes seins, à les aspirer, à les lécher, je gémissais sous sa langue. Il traça un sillon humide et brûlant jusqu'à mon nombril et continua sa descente, quand d'un coup de langue il effleura mon clito, je cru défaillir et gémit. Il joua avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec mes tétons, je répétais son nom à n'en plus finir, il introduit un doigt en moi, puis deux et commença son va et vient tout en jouant avec mon bouton de plaisir, il m'amena au 7ème ciel en peu de temps et mes parois se contractèrent autour de ses doigts.

Il m'en fallait plus, je voulais le sentir en moi, j'étais comme possédée par ce désir qui me consumais depuis si longtemps. Je le poussais par terre sur le tapis et m'empalais sur sa verge tendue, seule une goutte de sang me rappela ma virginité, une de mes mains malaxait ses bourses alors que de l'autre je caressais mon paquet de nerf, lui me malaxait les seins, je sentais ses coups de butoir au plus profond de moi et me laissait aller à hurler mon plaisir lorsque la jouissance s'empara de nous en même temps, il fit de même et son cri ressemblait à un hurlement de loup, il me repoussa me mit à 4 pattes sur le tapis et me pénétra d'un coup en s'agrippant à mes hanches. Il entrait encore plus profondément en moi, je m'approchais à nouveau un peu plus du paroxysme de mon plaisir à chacun de ses coups de rein.

Voulant garder le contrôle je le poussais sur une chaise et m'assis sur lui, lui imprimant mon rythme. Il introduit délicatement un doigt dans mon autre orifice et j'oubliai où j'étais et comment je m'appelais.

Au moment où nous jouîmes à l'unisson j'étais en train de déposer des milliers de baisers dans son cou et je ne sais pas si mon cerveau a disjoncté suite à mes différents orgasmes ou si c'est l'odeur de sexe qui émanait de nous qui me tourna la tête mais je ressentis soudain une furieuse envie de le mordre et je plongeais mes dents dans sa carotide. J'aspirais son sang goulûment, révélant pour la 1ère fois ma nature de vampire, son sang qui coulait dans ma gorge était presque aussi jouissif que ce que nous avions partagé quelques minutes auparavant.

Je ne savais pas comment m'arrêter, on ne me l'avait pas appris vu que je n'avais jamais été tentée de boire le sang d'un humain. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrêta, son regard ou son sexe que je sentais à nouveau tendu en moi, mais je lâchais sa gorge comme à regret, je le couvris d'une couverture, m'habillais en hâte en me louant de ne pas avoir de venin, je l'aurais tué à coup sûr dans ce cas.

J'appelais Carlisle à l'aide en maudissant intérieurement Alice de ne pas voir les loups dans ses visions.

Après avoir demandé à Carlisle de venir de toute urgence en apportant du sang pour transfuser Jacob, je retournais près de lui.

POV Jacob

Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi elle m'avait mordu, je sentais la vie s'écouler de moi mais je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire, cela m'excitait même et tout à coup elle me lâcha.

Je l'entendais téléphoner.

Même si je dois mourir, cette nuit aura été la plus belle de ma vie.

Elle revint près de moi, posa ma tête sur ses genoux, j'entendais qu'elle pleurait en s'excusant, elle me demandait de m'accrocher, pour nous pour elle,…

J'avais envie de rester en vie, mais je me sentais m'enfoncer de plus en plus.

Au moment où j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et l'ensemble des membres de sa famille entrer en courant, je sentis mon cœur émettre son dernier battement et sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire, alors merci de passer par la case « reviews » !!!**

**Par contre c'est pas comme au monopoly, vous ne toucherez rien, mais moi ça me fera plaisir**.


End file.
